I love you but will I keep you?
by Divawannabe24
Summary: Jim Rockford falls for LACoSD Lt. Shawna Williams, but when she is injured in an explosion and Johnny Gage arrives at the scene will Jim be able to keep the lady he loves or will she return to her past love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency", I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

***********************************************************************

The year was 1979, Lt. Shawna Williams, of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department, and private investigator James Rockford had been dating for about six months and now Jim was going to ask her to marry him. Shawna and Jim had met when she had responded to a 211 (Armed Robbery) call where Jim was one of the witnesses. She had contacted Jim when the two suspects were brought in for a line-up. They kept in contact during the trial and then began dating shortly thereafter.

Jim's dad, Joseph or Rocky as most people called him, liked Shawna the first time he met her. Jim always figured Rocky was just being nice to Shawna because she was a cop until he asked his dad about it.

"You know Rocky, I thought you'd hate the idea I was seeing a cop."

"Sonny, I didn't like the fact you were seeing a cop until I met her. I remember when you were seeing someone else and the problems the you two had because of your careers."

"So you met Shawna and you like her?"

"Actually, yes I do like her. I've seen how the two of you interact and how you give and take from one another with no hard feelings. Plus, she is a mighty fine cook."

"Yes she is a mighty fine cook."

"And she always has a smile. Kind of reminds me of your mother, God rest her soul. No matter how she felt, she always had a smile on her face and so does Shawna."

"The first time I met Shawna, it was her smile I noticed. She was helping a young lady at a robbery scene and when she looked my way, she smiled. I fell for her then and there."

"I think Katie would've liked her."

"Yeah, I think mom would've liked her too." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jim got up to answer it.

"Hello," Shawna spoke with a smile when Jim opened the front door.

"Hello yourself," he replied as he let her inside, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight."

"I do. Hello Rocky," she spoke as she set a casserole dish on the counter. "Jim, I have a bag sitting in the floor of my car. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." He walked outside to her candy apple red 1964 Mustang convertible, which she built from the frame up and it was in pristine condition, and picked up the brown shopping bag sitting in the passenger side floor. Jim loved her Mustang but not as much as he loved her. "So why aren't you at work?" he asked when he walked back inside and then kissed her full on the lips before she could reply.

"I like those kinds of greetings," she replied with the smile he loved. "I'm working graveyard shift and I don't have to be at the station until 10:30, so I thought I'd bring you and Rocky dinner."

"That was very nice of you but you really should be at home getting some sleep," he told her as he took three plates out of the cabinet.

"I slept until 2 pm today. Besides, I thought you and Rocky would like some lasagna," she told them as she sliced the lasagna and he grabbed two beers and a soda from the refrigerator.

"You made lasagna?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, with garlic bread and a salad. And also a special dessert," she replied with a wink.

"Jimmy, I love this lady," Rocky replied as he kissed Shawna on the cheek.

"That makes two of us dad," Jim said as he winked at her, "that makes two of us."

"It's just lasagna," she replied as she felt her face begin to flush. "It's still nice outside, why don't we eat out there?"

"That sounds like a great idea," they both replied as they grabbed their plates and drinks. They sat down at the picnic table and Shawna said grace before they started eating.

"Shawna, this was a great idea to eat out here," Rocky told her as he finished dinner.

"I love eating outside, especially when the weather is nice." They were enjoying the peacefulness when there was an explosion at the Sandcastle restaurant across the parking lot. The blast was powerful enough to knock them out of their chairs.

"What the.." Jim remarked as they jumped up and saw flames shooting up from the back of the restaurant.

"Call 911," Shawna instructed, "tell them there's been an explosion at the Sandcastle and an officer is on the scene. Tell them to send the fire department, paramedics, ambulances, and at least three other police units. Also, tell them I want a helicopter to transport the seriously injured to Los Angeles."

"Wait, you can't.." Jim started to stop her.

"I have to. It's my job. Now go!" She shouted as she began to run toward the restaurant as people were running out. Jim ran inside and phoned 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Yes, my name is James Rockford and there has been an explosion at the Sandcastle restaurant at Paradise Cove." He then relayed the information that Shawna had given him.

"OK, Mr. Rockford, I'm dispatching help right now." He hung up the phone running back outside just as another patrol car arrived and a second explosion rocked the place.

"SHAWNA!" he yelled as he ran toward the restaurant but was stopped by the officer.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please stand back," he told Jim as the fire department, paramedics, and others began to arrive on the scene.

"You don't understand, Shawna Williams is in there."

"Shawna Williams?" the officer questioned.

"Lt. Shawna Williams of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. She ran in about two minutes before the second explosion."

"OK, I'll let the fire department know there are people still trapped inside." The officer ran over to the captain of the first truck on the scene and pointed at the restaurant.

"DeSoto, Gage, Peters, take three men and do a search of the building. We have a witness who says there are others still inside." Jim noticed five firemen with two hoses walk into the restaurant to search for Shawna and anyone else in the building. He jumped when Rocky grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jimmy, they'll find Shawna."

"I hope so dad. I hope so."

"So how do you know Lt. Williams?" the officer asked.

"She and I are friends," he didn't feel right telling the officer they were dating.

"So then if she hadn't.." and the officer stopped his train of thought. Jim looked at the officer and then completed his sentence for him.

"Yes, if she hadn't been here she would've never gotten hurt," he said as he turned and walked away from the officer. The officer saw the look of guilt on Jim's face as he watched the building hoping Shawna would miraculously walk out. There was movement at the front of the building and Jim started to run toward the building but the officer stopped him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency", I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2

Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage were helping out at Station 29 in Malibu, when the station was hit with a serious case of the flu. They had just finished dinner when the klaxons rang out.

"Station 29, Station 19, Squad 36. Explosion at the Sandcastle Restaurant. 26 Paradise Cove. Police unit on scene reports a second explosion at that address. Ambulances, police and a chopper are en route."

"Station 29, KMG-365," the captain responded into the mic as he wrote down the address and handed one off to Roy. The squad pulled out of the station with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"Two explosions," Johnny said.

"Yeah. " Roy spoke with concern in his voice as they sped toward the scene.

"And at this time of the evening it was probably crowded," Johnny replied with a frown as he noticed the dark smoke rising in the air. "There it is," he replied as he pointed toward the smoke. The squad pulled in ahead of the engine and managed to find a place to park where they could possibly set up a triage area. They were followed by two other squads within a couple of minutes.

"Station 19, try and hit the back side of the structure," the captain of Station 29 advised since they were the first on the scene. The six paramedics were checking out people who were leaning against their cars or sitting on the ground and most of the injuries were smoke inhalation and some minor cuts and bruises.

"Captain," the officer replied as he ran toward the fireman.

"Yes officer."

"Sir, I have a gentleman that says there are still at least three people still inside.

"What?"

"The gentleman over by my cruiser said there are at least three more people still inside and one of them is a female sheriff's officer."

"DeSoto, Gage, Peters," he called to three paramedics.

"Yea cap," they all replied in unison as they ran over.

"The officer says there is a sheriff's officer inside and possibly two others. Take two hoses and do a sweep of the building."

"OK," they all replied as they went to grab their gear.

"A female officer?" Johnny questioned. "You don't think that it's Shawna do you?"

"I doubt it," Roy said. "She's probably in Los Angeles."

"But she does work for the county now," Johnny said as he put on his oxygen tank and then he did a quick scan of the parking lot and his heart almost stopped. "Roy, look!" Johnny pointed to the Mustang in the parking lot.

"Let's go," Roy said. The three paramedics went into the front of the building with two hose jockeys. Johnny was walking between each of them scanning the debris for survivors. Then his trained eye noticed someone trapped under one of the roof timbers. He patted each hose jockey and pointed straight ahead.

They found two of the three victims, the owner of the restaurant, Ken Stephens, and his cook, Neil Jenkins. They had managed to get them out when the glint of something shiny off to the right caught Johnny's attention. He made his way toward the shiny object and then noticed it was a badge and attached to the badge was Lt. Shawna Williams, pinned under one of the beams. Johnny pulled a glove off his hand to feel for a pulse. She had one but it was very weak, almost unnoticeable.

"Damn it Shawna, don't you dare die on me!" he told her as he took his air mask off and placed it over her face. He then began looking at how she was pinned and how big the beam was when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Johnny, on three we'll lift this beam," Roy told his partner. "One, two, three." They both lifted the beam off Shawna and laid it to the side.

"I don't know how serious she could be hurt and I don't want to carry her over my shoulder," Johnny told Roy.

"I'll grab her arms, you get her legs, and we'll carry her out that way." Johnny put his air mask back on, and then they both picked Shawna up and carried her out of the building. They gently laid her on the blanket spread out on the ground. Johnny shrugged out of his gear as Roy raced over to the squad to grab the necessary equipment. He was grateful when one of the officers raced over to help him. They carried everything back to where Shawna was laying on the ground and Johnny had started CPR.

"County General this is Squad 29," Roy called the local hospital over the biophone as he began taking Shawna's vitals and another officer was helping Johnny with the CPR.

"Go ahead Squad 29," the nurse responded.

"Come on Shawna, I need you to fight," Johnny spoke to her between breaths.

"County, we have three victims of a restaurant explosion. The more serious of the three is a female, 36 years of age, who was trapped under a beam for about ten minutes or so. We've started CPR, vitals to follow."

"Come on sweetheart, you've got to fight," Johnny was urging her. Roy took her BP, pulse and respirations and then called back the hospital.

"County, vitals are BP is 60 by palpation, pulse is 25, and respirations are 12 and labored."

"Squad 29, start IV with D5W, insert esophageal airway and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 County. IV with D5W, insert esophageal airway and transport. We have a chopper standing by and will be flying her in. ETA is approximately 10 minutes."

"10-4 Squad 29," the doctor responded. "Sounds like we might have some internal injuries also. Lets get X-ray down here for a full set."

"Yes doctor," the nurse replied. Meanwhile back at the scene, Johnny was inserting the esophageal airway while Roy started the IV. Johnny had noticed there was one man who was watching them very intently and he never took his eyes off Shawna.

"Esophageal airway is in," Johnny replied as he attached the ambubag to the airway tube so he wouldn't have to keep giving her breaths. The officer was however still doing the chest compressions.

"IV is in too. Lets get her on a backboard and get her to the chopper," Roy told his partner. He went to the squad to get the backboard and he noticed the man standing beside the patrol car watching Shawna intently. He then walked back over to where Johnny was and with the help of the police officer, they gently rolled Shawna onto the backboard and strapped her down. Once she was secure, the three men picked up the backboard and walked to the chopper. They slid her inside, Johnny and the officer climbed inside and then they lifted off heading toward County General.

"Shawna, it's Johnny. I need you to fight with everything that you have inside you. I can't lose you sweetheart," he kept telling her as they continued CPR. Roy was finishing up at the scene when Jim walked over to him.

"Excuse me."

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me where they've taken Shawna Williams?"

"County General," Roy replied.

"Thank you," Jim replied. He walked back over to his car and he and Rocky left for the hospital. "Please God let her be all right." He prayed all the way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency", I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.**

**Thanks, Karen**

***************************************************************************

**Chapter 3**

**Jim and Rocky drove to County General in silence, each saying a silent prayer Shawna would be all right. Jim was sitting at a red light and noticed his cheek was wet so he ran his hand over his face to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.**

"**Please Lord let Shawna survive. I can't lose her," Jim said softly, then he noticed the light change and raced toward the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot and noticed the squad pulling in right behind them.**

"**You know Jimmy, I get the feeling those two young paramedics know Shawna," Rocky said as they were walking into the Emergency Room entrance.**

"**I got the same feeling dad. Especially the dark haired one," Jim nodded toward the two paramedics standing by the nurse's station. "Let's go see what the doctor can tell us." They walked over to the nurse's station.**

"**Look Johnny, we're still waiting on X-ray to come down," the nurse told Gage and DeSoto.**

"**Excuse me," Jim interrupted the nurse and the paramedics.**

"**Yes sir," the nurse replied with a smile.**

"**My name is Jim Rockford and I'd like to know if you can tell me the condition of Shawna Williams?"**

"**I was just telling the two paramedics we are still waiting for X-ray to come down. She is still unconscious but holding her own."**

"**Excuse me but how do you know Sgt. Williams?" Johnny asked thinking he would trip Jim up.**

"**Lt. Williams and I are friends. Smart move trying to trip me up. Oh God," Jim replied and then he went pale in a second when he noticed the spirit of his deceased mother standing outside of the exam room. Roy and Johnny noticed him going pale each grabbing an arm and leading Jim into one of the treatment rooms with Rocky right behind them.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked as they put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, started taking his vitals, and hooking him up to an EKG monitor. The doctor walked into the room just as Johnny finished getting Jim's BP.**

"**What seems to be the problem?" he asked.**

"**We were waiting on news about a friend from the explosion when he suddenly started having trouble breathing," Johnny replied.**

"**Are you talking about Shawna?"**

"**Yes!" All four men answered.**

"**How is she?" Jim asked when he pulled the mask off his face.**

"**Keep that on," Roy told him as he put the mask back on to help Jim breath easier.**

"**We're waiting for X-ray to come down but for the moment she is holding her own. Her vitals are climbing, her color is coming back, and she is breathing on her own. We still have an oxygen mask on her but it's just to help her breath easier."**

"**So then she's going to be all right?" Rocky asked.**

"**I think so. Shawna is a tough lady. How do you all know her?" he asked as he looked at the EKG monitor when Jim's heart rate began to spike.**

"**Oh God," he replied as he saw his mother's spirit standing at the end of his bed.**

"**What's wrong sir? Are you having chest pains?" Jim shook his head no but he felt like someone was squeezing the air out of his lungs. He just kept staring at his mother and couldn't believe that Rocky didn't see her.**

"**Oh God, please."**

"**Jimmy you need to relax," his mother Katie told him. "I'm not here for Shawna." Then he looked toward his dad and panic set in again. "No, I'm not here for Rocky either," she said with a smile.**

"**Jim, I want you to relax," Roy told him.**

"**Come on Jimmy," he heard his dad's voice, then looked up and saw both Roy and Johnny standing next to him.**

"**Jim, listen to me," Roy spoke softly to get Jim's attention, "Jim, I need you relax."**

"**His BP is 140/100. He needs to calm down," Johnny told his partner.**

"**Jim, listen to me. If you don't relax, you're going to have a heart attack or stroke. Your blood pressure is climbing and it's not good. Now, just relax and start taking some deep breaths." Jim looked at Roy with panic in his eyes and then Roy grasped his hand.**

"**Jim, listen to the man," his mother replied. "You need to relax sweetheart. Your friend is going to be just fine. It's not her time Jim and it's not Rocky's either. Now do what he says." Jim looked at Roy and began to take slow deep breaths. **

"**There you go, Jim." Roy encouraged as Jim began taking slow breaths.**

"**BP is now 130/90." Johnny replied.**

"**There you go Jim. Keep taking deep breaths," Roy kept encouraging the man lying on the exam room table. **

"**BP is 120/80," Johnny announced after about 20 minutes of trying to get the stranger to calm down. Jim was finally able to breathe a little easier but to him it seemed like forever.**

"**OK, Mr. Rockford, now I just want you to lie there and relax. I want to make sure you don't relapse on us. Now I'm going to go check on Shawna and then I'll be back. Everyone, let's leave so he can relax," the doctor told everyone including Rocky.**

"**I'll be right outside, Jimmy."**

"**I'm OK dad," Jim told his dad as he took his hand and gently squeezed it.**

"**Keep that oxygen on," Roy replied as he turned to leave. Once everyone had left the room, Jim let out the last breath he'd been holding and felt a weight lift off his shoulders.**

"**Why are you here?" he asked his mother.**

"**I'm here for you sweetheart."**

"**WHAT?" he asked as he started having trouble breathing again and his BP started going back up.**

"**Relax, Jimmy. I'm here because you need me. It's been a long time since you've been to visit my grave. I see Rocky once a week," she told him as she moved to his side. He'd swear he could feel her hand on his cheek.**

"**I'm sorry mom, but when I was sent to prison, I was ashamed to come visit your grave when I got out," he told her and felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye.**

"**Sweetheart, you have nothing to ever be ashamed about. I watched over you in prison just like Shawna's mother is watching over her. **

"**But they were doing CPR on her," he responded with a shaky voice.**

"**I know they were. Trust me when I tell you both of you are going to grow very old before either one of you dies."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really," she replied with a smile. "Now, just relax. When you wake up in a little while, she will be in a room resting comfortably. Now close your eyes and rest," she encouraged Jim. Roy gently opened the door to the treatment room, poked his head inside, and noticed Jim was resting comfortably.**

"**How is he?" Johnny asked as he noticed how nervous Rocky was as they were in the waiting room.**

"**He seems to be resting comfortably. I think it just hit him he could've lost Shawna and he panicked."**

"**Not Jimmy. He's not easily shaken," Rocky defended his son.**

"**Why's not, Mr. Rockford?" Johnny asked.**

"**Because Jim is a private investigator. He doesn't get easily shaken."**

"**Gentlemen," the doctor spoke to them.**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Shawna has a concussion, a couple of cracked ribs, and a broken wrist. We're going to be moving her up to a private room on the fourth floor. Once we have her settled, then I'll wake Mr. Rockford and let him know where she is at."**

"**Thanks, doctor. I'll call the station and let the sheriff know." Roy replied as he headed toward the telephone. Rocky went to check on Jim and Johnny went to check on Shawna.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency", I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

***********************************************************************

Chapter 4

Johnny walked into the treatment room where Shawna was, pulled up a seat, and took her hand in his. He didn't say a word for a minute or so, he was just sat watching her quietly breathing. He then took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her right hand. He noticed the bruise on her cheek and the short cast on her left hand. He then gently touched her cheek and softly spoke to her watching the EKG monitor.

"Shawna, it's Johnny. Sweetheart, you've got a few people here who are worried about you. We need you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I didn't want to see you get hurt being a police officer. I guess you got hurt any way, not only by me but by your job also. I know I don't deserve a second chance but I'd like one if you and that Rockford guy aren't serious." He noticed the EKG monitor spike when he mentioned Jim's name.

"Johnny, we're ready to move her to the fourth floor," the doctor spoke as he walked in the room.

"OK." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Please wake up sweetheart. We need you." He turned, walked out the door, and noticed Roy, Rocky and Jim all waiting patiently.

"The sheriff is on his way. He said he had heard one of his officers had been injured in an explosion but no one told him it was Shawna." Roy told Johnny when he walked out. "I've called us available in case they need us." He saw the disappointment in his partner's eyes but he knew it was what they needed to do.

"OK."

"So how do you two know Shawna?" Rocky asked as they took a separate elevator to the fourth floor.

"We met at a 211 one night about two years ago. Johnny got hurt when a bullet ricocheted and hit him in the chest. She began medical procedures in the field and I jumped her case." Roy told them and then he noticed Jim's jaw tense when he mentioned jumping her case.

"But she knew exactly what she was doing and saved my life. I know the doctor at Rampart wasn't happy about her riding in with me instead of Roy but once he got to know her, his attitude toward her changed."

"So you're telling me neither one of you two liked her even though she saved your life and then some doctor didn't like the fact she did something he had no control over?"

"That's right," Johnny spoke quietly.

"Shawna took a big risk when she began to administer the IV and drugs to Johnny without a doctor's consent. We had no knowledge of who she was or what she knew and for all we knew, she could've killed Johnny." Roy defended their actions.

"So even though she was a lieutenant, you still questioned her?"

"Yes we did but at the time, Shawna was a sergeant. We found out at Rampart she actually knew what she was doing. We also found out she helped practice at three of the area hospitals in Los Angeles. Once we learned all of this, and Johnny made it through surgery without any complications, we found her and apologized to her." They were standing outside of the room waiting for the doctor to get her settled.

"So then if she liked the LAPD why did she join the sheriff's department?" Rocky asked.

"Shawna didn't like being held back by boundaries when she was after a criminal. For the most part, she could chase a criminal throughout the state and no other jurisdiction said a word to her because of her successful arrest record." Johnny answered.

"She told me the same thing. She said the sheriff was at the station one night and offered her a promotion and a new job as a county cop," Jim said.

"That's the night she and I broke up." Johnny said softly. Jim heard him but never said a word.

"You can each have 10 minutes and then you'll have to come back tomorrow." the doctor told them when he came out of the room.

"I'm not leaving her," Jim said as he looked through the window at the machine monitoring her heartbeat.

"Mr. Rockford, I can't let you stay here. It's against hospital policy," the doctor urged him. "Besides, you're in no condition to be spending the night at the hospital."

"He's right," they heard a male voice say and turned to see Sheriff Chris Jacobs standing nearby. "Shawna needs her rest and so do all of you. I know these two are on call but I'm sure your father would like to go home once you are done here."

"I can take a cab if Jimmy wants to stay with Shawna. I'm sure she will be more relaxed when she wakes up if she isn't alone."

"Thanks dad."

"Mr. Rockford I have to insist," the doctor started.

"Look doctor, I know what your hospital policy is but I'm not leaving her. I was there when she got hurt and I want to be here when she wakes up." The doctor looked at him and then at the sheriff who just shrugged his shoulders.

"OK, Mr. Rockford. I'll let the nurse know you are spending the night with Lt. Williams. Ten minutes for the rest of you gentlemen." He turned and walked to the nurses station. Roy went in first and sat down beside Shawna's bed.

"Shawna it's Roy. Sweetheart we need you to wake up. We're worried about you." he told her his voice cracking just a little. He stayed in with Shawna until his ten minutes were up. Johnny went in next.

"Oh Shawna," he said as he took her hand in his and gently rubbed this thumb over the back of her hand. "This is why I didn't want you being a cop," he told her as he watched the EKG monitor and her heart rate began to increase. Johnny knew this happened to her when she became upset. "Relax Shawna, just relax. I'm sorry sweetheart." Johnny stayed with Shawna until his time was up. He walked out and then he and Roy left to go back to the station.

"Hey Shawna, it's Rocky," he sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand. "You've got a few people worried about you. I know those paramedics are worried but Jimmy is beside himself with worry. He hates the fact he couldn't help you and it did all the officer could do to keep him out of the building." Rocky held her hand and said a silent prayer and then walked out when his time was up. "Jimmy, she looks so pale."

"I know dad, I know. She's weak from being pinned under the beam. The doctor said the sooner she wakes the better she'll be."

"Mr. Rockford, I'll take you home so you don't have to worry about getting a cab," Chris said after Jim and Rocky stopped talking.

"Thanks Sheriff Jacobs. Shawna always speaks highly of you. Jimmy you call me if there is any change at all and I mean any change."

"I will dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Chris for giving Rocky a ride home."

"It's not a problem. Shawna would be very upset if she knew Rocky took a cab home and I was here. Look Jim, after you call your dad I want you to call me. I want to know when she wakes up."

"Why? You're not going to jump her case are you?" Jim tensed a little thinking about Shawna being in trouble with the sheriff.

"No, Jim, I'm not going to jump her case. I want to know why she felt the need to run into the building after the first explosion."

"She said it was her job," Jim said as he turned toward the window and looked at Shawna.

"Sounds like Shawna," Chris said with a smile. "Risks her life to save others. I've told her I didn't like her risking her life like she does, but she would just give me her charming smile, say 'Don't worry' and then leave."

"Sounds like Shawna," Jim and Rocky both agreed. Chris and Rocky left the hospital and Jim went into Shawna's room to wait and pray. It was a few minutes later when he saw his mother's spirit again.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency", I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

***********************************************************************

Chapter 5

"Hello Jim," his mother spoke to Jim softly as he was sitting at Shawna's bedside holding her hand.

"Mom. You scared me," he said as he jumped.

"Sorry sweetheart. She's going to be fine, she has her own guardian angels watching her."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jim, she does," she said with a smile as she watched her son just hold Shawna's hand. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I love her," he said and then he squeezed Shawna's hand a little tighter. "She needs to wake up."

"She will honey. Jim how do you honestly feel about this young lady being a police officer?"

"I worry about her but I can't tell her. When the last guy told her he wanted her to leave the department, she dumped him the same night when she went took the job with the sheriff's department."

"Sweetheart, then don't tell her you want her to quit, just let her know you worry about her and you want her to be careful." Meanwhile, Shawna was having her own personal visit from her guardian angels, her mother and grandmother.

"Shawna it's mom. You need to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up. I just want to sleep."

"Now Shawna JoAnn Williams, you have people who are worried about you so I want you to wake up soon."

"Mom, everyone has gone home, it's hospital policy."

"Really? Then who is the young man sitting at your bedside and holding your hand." Shawna's spirit looked over when she felt someone was holding her hand.

"Jim? What is he doing here?"

"He refused to go home. The doctor said he would allow him to stay tonight but no more. He's very worried about you Shawna. He blames himself for you running into the restaurant and getting hurt," her mother said.

"He seems to care for you very deeply," her grandmother said as she appeared.

"He shouldn't blame himself, I ran inside because it's my job. He's a very sweet guy who treats me with respect. I know he worries because I'm a cop but he's never said one word to me about it. I'm afraid I might lose him after this."

"Nonsense!" her grandmother replied. "If he loves you then you won't lose him. He might be scared but I think you can help him work through it. Just let him know you know he worries about you and you're always careful but there is still a chance of you getting hurt on the job."

"He's not the only one worried about you," her mother said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The two paramedics who were on the scene are also worried."

"What two paramedics?"

"The two from Los Angeles."

"Johnny and Roy?"

"Yes, those two."

"How would they know I was hurt?"

"They are working up here at another station and responded when the explosion happened."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes," her mother said and then sighed. "I don't think the dark haired paramedic was too thrilled when he found out you were dating someone else already."

"It's not like I went looking for Jim, we just met at a crime scene. It had been three months since I broke up with Johnny so what's his problem?"

"I think his problem is he's still in love with you. He was afraid of losing you like this man is afraid and you pushed Johnny away," her grandmother said as she pointed a finger at Shawna.

"I didn't push him away, I broke up with him. He knew I was a police officer when we started dating and then when I had the opportunity to better myself with a career move, HE told me he wanted me to quit my job."

"And so you broke up with him because of what he said?" her mother asked.

"Not exactly what he said but how he said it. If he'd just talked to me about my career move, then maybe we could've worked something out. But instead, he tells me to quit my job. I'm sorry mother, but no man is going to tell me to quit being a cop. Yes, I know my job is dangerous and it's a risk I'm willing to take, but I'm not careless with what I do and I never will be. Johnny had a lot of room to talk, I've seen him at a fire scene and he would risk his life to make sure a building was empty or to rescue someone in trouble. Now if that's not the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is."

"Yes but Shawna,"

"And don't try and tell me it's because he's a man he's allowed to risk his life and I'm supposed to write parking tickets or sit behind a desk. It's not going to happen. I like helping people and yes I know there are other jobs not as dangerous but they are not for me."

"Did you tell Johnny how you felt the night you broke up with him?"

"No," Shawna replied softly as she thought back to the night they had the fight and she told him to leave.

"So then both of you are at fault," her grandmother said.

"Yes, I guess we both are to blame. I just don't want to make the same mistake with Jim. I know what he does for a living is dangerous also but we've made it work for six months and I hate for this accident to ruin our relationship."

"Then when you wake up in the morning, tell him exactly how you feel and you know how he feels."

"Now you get some rest and we'll see you in the morning. And don't worry about Jim, he's got his own guardian angel with him tonight," her mother said as Shawna drifted back off to sleep and she swore she felt her mother kiss her cheek.

The sun was starting to rise when Shawna began to wake up. She looked over and noticed Jim asleep in the chair next to her bed with a light weight blanket over him, she assumed one of the nurses had brought it during the night. She reached over, lightly touched his cheek and called his name.

"Jim." He never moved. She tried again. "Jim." This time he moved slightly. "Jim." He slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning," she spoke with the smile he loved.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I worried you last night."

"I'm just glad you're OK. When I saw the second explosion, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I know your two friends are worried about also."

"My two friends?" she asked not wanting Jim to know she knew about Johnny and Roy.

"They said they're from Los Angeles. Two paramedics, one dark haired and one light haired. They said they've known you for a couple of years."

"It would have to be Johnny and Roy."

"Johnny and Roy?" he questioned hoping she would be honest with him.

"Johnny Gage and Roy DeSoto. They are two paramedic friends from Los Angeles. I dated Johnny for a while until I became a sheriff's deputy."

"I see," he said as he stood and went over to the window.

"Jim, Johnny and I had a past."

"Had? I think he still loves you and would like to get you back."

"Johnny and I are history."

"Then I guess he doesn't know that because he and his partner are on their way up here. I'm going to go and get some coffee. I'll be back later." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Jim, please don't go," she said almost pleading with him.

"I think your friend would like to talk with you alone."

"I love you," she said as she blinked hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I love you too," he said as he turned and walked out of the hospital room.

"Please let him come back," Shawna whispered, "Please let him come back." She wiped her eyes before the tears started to fall. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shawna knew who was standing on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency"; I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.**

**Thanks, Karen**

***************************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

**Johnny and Roy stepped off the elevator and saw Jim leave Shawna's room. They waited for a minute and watched his reaction when he came out. Jim leaned against the wall, ran his fingers through his hair, shook his head, and then turned the opposite way from Johnny and Roy.**

"**He didn't look too happy," Johnny said as they started toward Shawna's room.**

"**No, he didn't. I hope everything is OK between them."**

"**Gee thanks Roy. I want to try and get her back and you want things between them to be fine."**

"**Well, Johnny, if I remember correctly, she broke up with you when you told her you wanted her to quit the department."**

"**I know why she broke up with me."**

"**So you think things have changed? Johnny she got hurt doing her job and I don't think she is going to quit any time soon."**

"**She might with the right encouragement."**

"**Johnny," Roy stopped him short of the door, "you wanted Shawna to quit the department to keep from getting hurt. But she got hurt last night, so do you honestly think your feelings have changed at all?"**

"**Roy, maybe I can convince her to leave the department. Give us a chance at a life together."**

"**But what about your job? Your career is just as dangerous as hers and she hasn't asked you to leave the department. Do you really think it's fair to ask her to quit her job when you won't quit yours?" Johnny looked at Roy for a moment. Roy noticed the anger suddenly flash across Johnny's face.**

"**Roy, I have to try to get her back. I want her back. I need her back."**

"**What about what she wants and needs? Johnny, I'm your friend but I don't want to see her get hurt again because you can't handle the fact she is a cop."**

"**Just let me handle it Roy. Just let me handle it," Johnny said.**

"**Johnny, all I'm asking is not to hurt her again. If she is happy with Jim then maybe you should just say goodbye and let her go."**

"**Look Roy, why don't you just go get a cup of coffee and let me handle Shawna." Roy rolled his eyes.**

"**OK, Johnny. But remember you hurt her once, I just don't want you to hurt her again." He turned and walked toward the nurse's lounge where he found Jim nursing a cup of coffee. Meanwhile, Johnny was trying to get up the nerve to see Shawna. He'd been thinking about what Roy had said to him. **

"**Hello Jim. Mind if I join you?" Roy asked as he got a cup of coffee.**

"**Have a seat," Jim said as he motioned to the chair across from him.**

"**How's Shawna?"**

"**She's awake. She asked for me to wait before telling the doctor she's awake. I'm worried about her and your friend."**

"**What about her and Johnny?"**

"**She said they had a past together. Is it just that, a past?"**

"**I think as far as Shawna is concerned, it's just that, a past. Now, Johnny on the other hand, would like to get her back."**

"**So I figured from the look on his face last night. How long did they date?"**

"**They dated for about a year. They met when a fire broke out at the orphanage where Shawna was spending the day. She noticed there was a deaf child missing and ran toward the building to get him. Johnny and I stopped her but she still ran inside anyways."**

"**Sounds like Shawna."**

"**Well, we followed her inside and she found the little boy. I grabbed him and we started back out. They were behind me and part of the roof collapsed trapping Johnny. I didn't notice but she did. Shawna managed to get him out and she had to be checked at the hospital for smoke inhalation. She got a clean bill of health once we got her to Rampart."**

"**What's Rampart?"**

"**The hospital we work with in Los Angeles." Johnny had been standing outside of Shawna's room for about ten minutes when he finally decided to go in and see her. He gently knocked on the door and then stuck his head inside.**

"**Hi Shawna. Can I come in?" Johnny asked and smiled his lopsided smile Shawna always loved.**

"**Come in Johnny," she said as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked when he noticed her red, swollen eyes.**

"**Honestly, no. I'm in love with Jim and then you come back into my life unexpectedly."**

"**Oh," he whispered.**

"**Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were at the right place at the right time, but couldn't you have just gone on your way when you found out I was going to be fine?"**

"**Shawna, I know I hurt you once before when I said I wanted you to quit your job, but I just didn't want to see you get hurt."**

"**Johnny, it's not your decision what I do for a living. If you'd wanted to talk to me about my job instead of telling me to quit, I might have listened."**

"**But you wouldn't have quit, would you?"**

"**No. I love being a police officer and I have been a cop since I was 18. I've been a cop for 18 years Johnny. I can't just quit."**

"**I understand."**

"**Do you really? Imagine if the tables were turned. You got hurt and I told you to quit the department. I don't like you taking the chances you take, always running into a burning building first, always being the last one out. How would you feel?" He looked out the window and thought about what she'd just asked him.**

"**I wouldn't like it."**

"**I didn't like it. The only person who gives me orders is my boss and no one else."**

"**How does Jim feel about your job?"**

"**He's like you, he worries but he knows I'm happy and he hasn't really said anything."**

"**Are you two serious?"**

"**I think so but after all of this, I really don't know. He thinks I want you back."**

"**Do you?"**

"**Honestly, Johnny, I loved what we had but I love what I have with Jim. I'm just confused and I don't want to get hurt again. Plus, I don't want to hurt either of you."**

"**OK. Listen, I'll let you get some sleep. Can I come back later and see you?"**

"**I'd like that."**

"**Good. I'll see you later." He leaned down, kissed her on the forehead, and then left to go find Roy. He walked into the nurse's lounge and saw Roy talking with Jim.**

"**Hi Johnny." Roy spoke when he saw his friend walk into the room.**

"**Hello. Jim can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**I'll give you two some time alone," Roy said as he started to stand and leave.**

"**Roy, you don't have to leave."**

"**Johnny's right. You don't have to leave," Jim said as he got up for a refill. "What can I do for you Johnny?" Jim asked as he returned to the table and gave Johnny a 'why the hell are you even here' look.**

"**Jim, I'd like to talk to you about Shawna."**

"**What about Shawna?" Jim asked defensively. **

"**I'd like another chance with Shawna."**

"**You what?" Jim asked with anger in his voice. He knew he needed to keep his temper under control so he got up and walked over to the window. "You hurt her once before. What makes you think I would let you do it again? You shouldn't even be here."**

"**And you should?" Johnny asked raising his voice; luckily it was just the three of them in the room.**

"**Gentlemen I think you both need to calm down," Roy suggested to the two men.**

"**I'll calm down when Johnny leaves. Shawna doesn't need to be upset right now. So I'm going to ask both of you to leave."**

"**Johnny, I think he has a point. We should go." Roy suggested as he stood and tried to get his partner to follow him.**

"**I'm not leaving." Johnny said as he refused to leave.**

"**Yes, I think you are going to leave," Jim said as he grabbed Johnny by the arm. Roy didn't see who started the fight but he was suddenly watching his best friend and a total stranger fighting over a woman they both loved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency"; I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.**

**Thanks, Karen**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Roy was stunned when he saw Johnny and Jim fighting over the one woman who they were both in love with. He honestly didn't know if he should try and break up the fight or just let them get it out of their system. He figured he'd let them fight it out. Johnny hit Jim with a left hook and split his lip. Jim then retaliated by hitting Johnny with a hard right and giving him what was sure to be a very nice shiner. The fight continued for several minutes each giving the other blows that would leave bruises, black eyes, and split lips. Roy finally stepped in when Jim hit Johnny one last time and almost knocked him out. **

"**OK you two that's enough!" Roy said as he stood between the two men. He helped Johnny up from the floor and grabbed the first aid kit just as a doctor walked into the lounge.**

"**What happened here?" he asked as he looked from Johnny to Jim and then to Roy.**

"**They had a slight disagreement," Roy said. "Can you take a look at him?" he asked as he nodded towards Jim.**

"**I'm fine," he said as he took one of the dish towels, wet it, and gently placed it against his split lip.**

"**How about you let me be the judge of that. Hear, take a seat," he ordered Jim.**

"**How's Johnny?" Jim asked as Roy was applying a couple of butterfly bandages to the cut on his forehead.**

"**I think he'll be OK. I'll take him downstairs to be checked out."**

"**Good idea. I think we all four will go downstairs so I can fix you up," the doctor said as he looked at Jim. "Let me guess what you two were fighting about. Or should I say who you were fighting about. Was it Shawna?"**

"**Why would you say that?" Johnny asked as Roy was applying the last bandage to his forehead.**

"**Because I've seen both of you visiting Shawna's room. So you both like her?"**

"**Yes, we do?" Jim said as the four of them walked toward the elevator which was away from Shawna's room. "Roy, I know you haven't seen Shawna so why don't you go see her while the doctor takes care of us."**

"**He's right Roy. She will wonder why you haven't been to see her," Johnny said as they waited for the elevator.**

"**And if she asks about you two?"**

"**You'd better tell her the truth because if she knows you lied to her she'll be mad," Johnny said feeling bad because he knew what Shawna's reaction would be.**

"**Great," Roy said as he blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair.**

"**She trusts you Roy. You will be able to help keep her calm," Johnny said.**

"**I hope so. If I know Shawna, and I've been around her for a year or so, she won't like the fact you two were fighting over her. I think she'll call you both hard headed jerks," he said with a smile.**

"**I can hear Shawna saying those exact words," Jim said with a chuckle. **

"**Me too," Johnny said with a grin. Meanwhile, it was a little after noon when a nurse came into Shawna's room to get some vitals.**

"**Hello, Miss Williams. How are you feeling today?"**

"**I'm fine but will be doing better when I get out of here."**

"**Funny, a lot of our patients say the same thing except for the two morons who were fighting in the nurse's lounge."**

"**What two morons?"**

"**Two dark haired men. I think I've seen both of them visiting you."**

"**Oh no!" Shawna knew exactly who the two men were the nurse was talking about.**

"**Is everything OK Miss. Williams?" the nurse asked as she noted Shawna's blood pressure climbing.**

"**Not really."**

"**I'm going to get the doctor and let him know your blood pressure is rising."**

"**No it's not rising. I'm just angry at the moment. Look, I'll be fine just give me a few minutes." The nurse looked at Shawna, gave a slight shrug, turned and walked out of the room. Shawna lay her head back against the pillow, closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.**

"**Are you OK?" Roy asked softly not wanting to startle her.**

"**Hello Roy," she said but never opened her eyes.**

"**Are you OK?" he asked again as he walked over to her bed. "Do I need to go get a doctor?"**

"**No, I'm fine," she said and opened her eyes blinking hard to get rid of the tears forming there.**

"**How are Jim and Johnny?"**

"**They're fine. Why do you ask?"**

"**I heard about the fight in the nurse's lounge."**

"**Oh," he said not really knowing what to say.**

"**Roy, I know you don't want to get involved so I'm not even going to ask what the hell happened in the nurse's lounge," she said as she pushed the food tray away from the bed.**

"**Shawna please just relax."**

"**Roy, I am relaxed. Look, will you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Will you go and check on those two knuckle heads? I'm getting a headache and I really don't feel like having company right now."**

"**OK. I'll be back in a few minutes." Shawna shook her head as Roy turned to leave. She waited a few minutes, got out of bed, got dressed and left the hospital before anyone even knew she was gone.**

"**Shawna, the guys are getting a few stitches," Roy said as he walked back into the room. "Shawna?" He turned, knocked on the bathroom door, and when no one answered, he opened the door and found nothing. "Damn it."**

"**Is there a problem, sir?" the nurse asked when she walked into the room.**

"**Yes. Ms. Williams is gone."**

"**Gone?"**

"**Yes, gone. Look, you notify her doctor and I'll go down and see if anyone has seen her."**

"**OK," she said as they both left the room and ran into Jim and Johnny.**

"**Hey Roy. How did Shawna take the news about the fight?" Johnny asked as they walked up.**

"**She took it really fine."**

"**Really?" Jim asked.**

"**Yeah. See for yourself," he said and held the door open for them to walk into the room. They both noticed it was empty.**

"**Where is she?" Jim asked.**

"**That's a very good question. My guess would be on her way home."**

"**Back to Los Angeles?" Johnny questioned.**

"**It's a good possibility. I doubt she'd stay here in Malibu." Roy said as they all turned to go look for her.**

"**Look, I'll call a friend at the station and have him put an All Points Bulletin out for her," Jim said as the other two walked out. He picked up the phone and dialed the police station to talk to his friend, Sgt. Dennis Becker. Meanwhile, Johnny and Roy went downstairs to see if anyone had seen Shawna. Everyone they asked had said 'No.' Jim had managed to talk Dennis into putting out the APB on Shawna. He went downstairs and met the guys.**

"**Did your friend put the APB out for Shawna?" Roy asked.**

"**Yes, he has got officers out looking for her."**

"**Jim, we'll go on back to Los Angeles and see if she went home. Maybe there are some places here in Malibu you might think she would go." All three of them left the hospital to go search for Shawna.**

"**We have to find her Roy," Johnny said as they started to head to Los Angeles. "If she has cracked ribs, anything can happen and she can get a punctured lung."**

"**I know Junior, I know." Roy didn't want to think about what could happen to Shawna. They had no idea it would be almost twelve hours before anyone found Shawna.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency"; I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

* * *

It was after midnight when Jim arrived back at his trailer. He unlocked the door, walked over to the refrigerator, poured himself a glass of milk and started to get some Oreo's out of the cookie jar when he noticed Shawna asleep on his couch. He walked over, sat on the coffee table and gently shook Shawna. She moaned a little but never woke up.

"Shawna, wake up." She moaned again. "Shawna, honey, wake up," he shook her again and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Um, what time is it?"

"It's after midnight. What are doing here?" he asked as she slowly stretched trying not to hurt her ribs, "You should be in the hospital."

"I heard about the fight."

"Oh," he said as she slowly sat up and took his hand in hers. "I need to call the police and get them to cancel the APB on you." He then turned and went to the kitchen to call the department and to fix them something to eat. "Do you want some scrambled eggs?" She shook her head yes, knowing he was trying to avoid any confrontation about the possible love triangle.

"You put an APB out on me?"

"Well, when you left the hospital, we were all worried. Then your friends told me what could happen if you punctured a lung, so I called Dennis and asked him to put out an APB on you."

"Jim, I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't realize Johnny still had feelings for me until I heard about the fight," she said trying to blink back the tears she knew would come.

"Shawna, do you still love him?" he asked as he began to scramble the eggs hoping she wouldn't say 'Yes'.

"Yes." she said as she wiped the tear from her cheek. "I haven't seen Johnny in eight months and I haven't thought about him since I started seeing you."

"Shawna, you can't be in love with both of us. It's either him or me."

"I know Jim, I know. Don't you think I know how much this hurts you?" she said as she wiped another tear from her cheek hoping Jim didn't notice.

"Here, eat these," he told her as he set the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, "I know you probably haven't eaten all day." It was then he noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said as she just moved the eggs around the plate.

"Eat," he said as he sat next to her on the couch. "Look, you eat and then you can take the bed tonight."

"I'm not taking your bed."

"Yes you are. You're in no condition to sleep on this couch all night. You've already been here for twelve hours. You can sleep in the bedroom and then in the morning we can discuss you, me and Johnny." He noticed she was still pushing the eggs around her plate. "I know I'm not as good of a cook as you are but you can at least pretend to like my eggs." He said and then winked when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." They sat and ate in silence. Once they were done, Jim took the plates, put them in the sink and then followed Shawna to his bedroom. He went to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt for her to sleep in.

"Here, I don't think you'll be uncomfortable in this," he said as he handed her the shirt and turned to leave.

"Jim, I'm really sorry," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know. Someone from your past comes back and wants you back. Suddenly your heart is being pulled in two different directions and you don't want to hurt either one of us. But you know deep down inside, one of us will get hurt."

"And it scares me. I honestly thought I was over Johnny," she said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Jim gently cupped her face in his hands, wiped her tears with his thumbs, leaned down and gently kissed her. He was just a little shocked when she began to return the kiss. He was the one to break the kiss because he knew deep down they couldn't go any further until Shawna had decided who she wanted to stay with. Shawna looked at Jim for a moment and knew why he broke their kiss.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be on the couch if you need me," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead and then walking out of the room.

"Good night Jim."

"Good night Shawna." Once Jim left the room, Shawna changed into his dress shirt; it must have been recently worn because she could still smell a hint of English Leather on the collar. Shawna crawled under the covers and as much as her body wanted to rest, her mind wouldn't let her.

Jim could hear Shawna tossing and turning in the bedroom, he knew she was struggling with her feelings about Johnny and himself. It was then he heard what he hoped to never hear, Shawna sobbing softly. He just wanted to go to her, pull her close to him and let her know she wasn't alone in all of this but he didn't want her to think he was pushing her.

"Aw hell," Jim said to himself as he got up and headed to the bedroom. "Shawna are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she sniffed.

"No you're not," he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know you're tearing yourself up inside and blaming yourself because of what happened between Johnny and me. But none of this is your fault," he told her as he laid his hand on her shoulder and could feel her trembling. He felt her move over and he lay down beside her. Shawna turned, rolling into Jim's arms and he just held her as she cried herself to sleep. "Shhh," he soothed as he held her. It was a little while before he finally felt her stop crying but he was afraid to move because he didn't want to wake her, so he just held her all night.

The sunlight woke Jim up and he didn't want to move because he didn't want to wake Shawna. She never moved the whole night and he liked the feeling of waking up with her in his arms. He planned on telling her this when she woke up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Shawna stirred from a restful sleep.

"I'll get it," Jim said as he kissed her gently on the lips and grabbed his robe. When he opened the door, Dennis Becker was standing there and he didn't look to happy.

"Hello, Jimbo."

"Hello Dennis. What brings you by so early?" Jim said as he stepped back to let Dennis step inside.

"The watch commander said you called in last night cancelling the APB on Shawna. Why would you do something that crazy? We don't even know where she is."

"She is right here," he heard a female voice speak and he turned to see Shawna standing in the doorway with Jim's dress shirt on over her jeans.

"Shawna, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes, Dennis, I have. When I left the hospital I came by here to get my car. I knew where Jim kept the key to get in so I let myself in but I didn't see my keys laying on the desk. I didn't want to snoop so I laid down expecting him to be home soon. It was after midnight when Jim got home and he wouldn't let me leave. Coffee?" she asked as she took three cups from the cabinet.

"Thanks. Why didn't you call the station and let us know where you were?"

"I didn't know he had you put out an APB until he woke me late last night." She handed the two men a cup of coffee and then picked hers up. "I was surprised when he said you put the APB out for me. Now if he will give me my keys, I can go home, take a shower and get some rest."

"I have a better idea," Jim said as he walked over to her side.

"And what would that be?"

"We go to breakfast, then I can take you home, then later Rocky and I will bring your car home. I really don't think you need to be driving right now."

"Jim," she started to protest when Dennis stepped in.

"I agree with Jim. You shouldn't be driving right now especially with cracked ribs."

"Great so now you both are ganging up on me," she said with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Jim said as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Dennis would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Yes Dennis why don't you join us," Shawna said with a smile.

"OK, you twisted my arm," he told her with a wink. Jim went to change clothes and then they all three left. Dennis followed them to a 24-hour diner Shawna knew about. After eating a hearty breakfast, Jim drove Shawna to her beach house. He walked her to the door and kissed her again.

"Call me if you need anything. Rocky and I will bring your car by later this afternoon."

"Thanks Jim for everything. Especially being there for me last night."

"You're welcome and I will always be here for you." He left hoping he would see her again. Shawna's doorbell rang about thirty minutes later and she really wasn't surprised to see Johnny standing at her door.


	9. Chapter 9

The Final Chapter

I don't own "The Rockford Files" or "Emergency"; I'm just borrowing the characters. I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story and the character of Lt. Shawna Williams. Any characters not mentioned on either show are pulled from thin air and belong solely to me. I would love feedback and crave it, so I know whether to keep working on this story.

Thanks, Karen

* * *

Shawna's doorbell rang and when she answered the door, she wasn't really surprised to see Johnny standing there with a homemade peach pie in his hands and the usual lopsided grin on his face.

"Hello Johnny."

"You don't seem too surprised to see me here."

"How did you know I was home?"

"I called the police station to see if they had heard anything and was told the APB had been cancelled. I figured you might be here."

"Come in," she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I stopped by Roy's before coming here and Joanne sent this peach pie with me."

"How sweet of her," Shawna said as Johnny handed her the pie and followed her to the kitchen.

"How are you doing? Why did you leave the hospital without telling anyone? Don't you know what could've happened if you'd punctured a lung?" he questioned relentlessly.

"I'm fine. I heard about the fight between you and Jim so I left. Yes, I know what could've happened if I'd punctured my lung," she answered straightforward. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked as she held a cup of decaffeinated his way.

"Thanks. What do you mean you heard about the fight?"

"A nurse was taking my vitals and she said there were two guys fighting in the nurse's lounge. Then when Roy came in to see me, he said you and Jim were down in the ER getting bandaged up. When I asked him to go check on both of you, I decided to leave," she said as she slid a piece of pie in front of him.

"Shawna, I can understand you being upset, but you should've never left the hospital. We were all worried sick about you."

"Johnny, I'm a big girl," she said as the telephone and doorbell both rang. "Can you get the door please?" She answered the phone and Johnny went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Jim was standing there with Shawna's keys in his hand.

"Johnny. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Shawna. What are you doing here?"

"Rocky and I brought her car back like I promised. Is she awake?"

"She's on the phone."

"Will you give her the keys and let her know I will call later?"

"Sure," Johnny said as he took Shawna's keys from Jim. He watched as they left.

"Who was at the door?"

"It was Jim. He brought your car back to you. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Dr. Brackett. He wants to see me tomorrow. It seems he found out I left Malibu General yesterday," she said giving Johnny an 'I know you told him' look.

"Really? I wonder how he found out about you?"

"Yes, I wonder how he found out?"

"OK, so I told him. You know he would've been upset if you'd been brought into Rampart just because you were stubborn for leaving the hospital."

"Johnny, I understand how worried everyone was but I can take care of myself. If I had noticed anything I would've called for an ambulance. We really need to talk about us."

"So you're admitting there is an us?" he said as he took her hand in his.

"Johnny, you're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Shawna I'm still in love with you."

"No, you're not. You just don't want anyone else to have me."

"You're wrong."

"Really? Then tell me why I haven't seen or heard from you in eight months? It was a fluke you and Roy were in Malibu working when the explosion happened. You see me and suddenly you want me back."

"I've always wanted you, I just didn't know how to tell you after you broke things off between us."

"Johnny, are you trying to tell me it took you eight months and rescuing me from a building to realize you still love me?"

"Yes, I guess it did."

"Johnny, I can't," he stopped her as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Shawna was stunned as Johnny kissed but her it didn't feel quite right so she backed off.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"This, it doesn't feel right to me. Johnny, I'm not in love with you any more."

"It feels right to me," he said giving her his lopsided grin, "Shawna, please give us another chance."

"Johnny, I'm still a cop and will be a cop for a long time. It's the one thing that will never change. I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you." She looked deep into his eyes and saw the hurt she was causing him but she knew deep down she had to be truthful.

"It's Jim isn't it? You're in love with Jim."

"Yes, Johnny, I'm in love with Jim. I'm sorry Johnny, I didn't mean to hurt you. I haven't seen you in eight months and I moved on."

"You moved on with a private detective."

"Johnny, it's a job, just like you're a paramedic and I'm a police officer. It's not what he does that attracted me to him, it was the man himself."

"Shawna, you know I'm not going to give up this easily."

"Johnny, you need to let me go. What we had was special but it's time for you to move on because I have moved on," she said as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Does Jim know you're choosing him?"

"No he doesn't. Johnny, when you kissed me it just didn't feel right. I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth."

"You're right, I don't want to hear this. Shawna, I'm still in love with you and I don't want to give you up."

"Johnny," she said as the tears started to slide down her cheeks, "I'm sorry to hurt you again. My job came between us eight months ago and it will always come between us. Now it's time for you to move on." She walked over, placed her hand on his cheek, and then leaned in to kiss him one last time.

"Shawna, there has never been another lady since you left. You're not easy to forget and I'd swear I always see you walking down the street, in a restaurant, or expect to see you pull up at an accident scene."

"You will find someone someday, but you need to let me go."

"I don't know if I can."

"Trust me Johnny," she said as softly touched his cheek, " you will meet a woman one day who will take your breath away. She will come along and you won't think twice about me." He looked at her with really sad eyes and she felt sorry for him at this moment but she knew it was for the best.

"You know you will always be special to me," he said as he took her face in his hands once last time, "I hope you and Jim will be happy."

"Really, Johnny?"

"Hey, I just want you to be happy and if Jim makes you happy then go for it."

"Thank you Johnny." Shawna walked him to the door and he kissed her one last time.

"Good-bye Shawna."

"Good-bye Johnny." Shawna watched Johnny drive off and then took off toward Malibu to let Jim know she was choosing him if she wasn't late. About an hour later, she pulled into Paradise Cove and saw Jim and Rocky out on the beach fishing. Rocky noticed her and then nudged Jim's arm. Jim looked to where Rocky was pointing and met Shawna half-way.

"Hello Jim."

"Hello. I hope you are here with some good news."

"I am if you still want to see me."

"If? Lady I hope to keep you around for a long time." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Jim, can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok," he told her as he put his finger to her lips, " you were worth waiting for." He kissed her again, took her hand and led her down to the beach were Rocky was still sitting. Jim was going to try his hardest to make sure no one ever came between them again.


End file.
